naturalismofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mágicas
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui. “Qualquer tecnologia suficientemente avançada é indistinguível da magia.” - Arthur C. Clarke “Mágica: A arte de converter a superstição em grana.” - Ambrose Bierce, The Devil's Dictionary (1911) Mágica (ou Magia Assim como os neopagãos, ocultistas modernos e fãs de Final Fantasy XII gostam de chamar assim.) é a alegada capacidade de manipular forças sobrenaturais. Tecnicamente falando, a oração cai na definição de magia, como muitas vezes é feito com um resultado específico em mente. A magia do palco, que historicamente se sobrepôs à magia esotérica, é a arte de fazer acontecer coisas que parecem ser impossíveis. É uma arte antiga, utilizada ao longo dos séculos, tanto para o entretenimento quanto para o engano, e o conhecimento de técnicas de técnicas mágicas fortemente na comunidade cética moderna como meio de detectar fraudes entre aqueles que reivindicam poderes ou fenômenos paranormais. Estágios da mágica Tipos Há mágicas de vários tipos, dependendo da escala e das técnicas utilizadas. A maioria dos mágicos começam com técnicas de mão, que devem imitar os efeitos de teletransportação e telequese em pequena escala, enquanto outros se especializam em mentalismo, que imita os efeitos reivindicados de poderes psíquicos, particularmente a clarividência e a telepatia. A mágica do palco é mágica em uma escala maior, incluindo fugas aparentemente impossíveis (Harry Houdini, um racionalista bem conhecido em seu próprio direito, era o mestre desses), truques de sobrevivência e efeitos aparentes de teletransporte. Segredo No geral, ao contrário da comunidade científica, os truques usados na criação de efeitos mágicos tendem a ser secretos, com a exposição do mecanismo considerado uma forma de traição para a comunidade mágica. Penn&Teller tiveram uma longa carreira em truques aparentemente expostos, mas isto evitou críticas da comunidade profissional pois apenas expunham os segredos aos truques desenvolvidos por eles mesmos. O mago Leonard Montano atraiu fortes críticas da comunidade mágica por fazer os especiais do Breaking the Magicians 'Code na rede U.S. Fox da década de 1990, em grande parte por expor os efeitos de outras pessoas sem a sua permissão. Outro exemplo seria a prática generalizada de colocar torrents de vídeos inteiros (ou mesmo DVDs .ISOs) detalhando os mecanismos exatos de truques de mágica comercial para uso público na Internet, onde estudantes universitários sem dinheiro poderiam facilmente baixá-los; A prática pueril da exposição do YouTube por crianças com webcams é ainda mais difundida. Mesmo assim, Penn&Teller acreditam que, mesmo se você mostrar como um truque é feito, o nível de habilidade e prática necessários para executá-lo bem ainda o faz parecer especial e misterioso para o leigo. Fraudes A magia do palco também foi usada fraudulentamente; Grande parte do movimento espiritualista do século XIX baseou-se no uso fraudulento da magia por pessoas que diziam ser médiuns, e nos tempos modernos auto-proclamadas "psíquicas", como John Edward, Sylvia Browne e Uri Geller, que usam técnicas mentalistas como ‘a leitura fria’ enganosamente para explorar o desesperado e o crédulo ("falar com os mortos" tem sido uma presunção de aspirantes a psíquicos, o que significa que muitas dessas pessoas estão explorando pessoas vulneráveis após a perda de um ente querido). Céticos Vários dos autores céticos mais conhecidos, incluindo Martin Gardner, James Randi e Penn & Teller são mágicos treinados, assim como o debunker Derren Brown. Os mágicos céticos têm sido críticos em expor o mau comportamento de supostos psíquicos e curadores de fé; Os dois maiores troféus de Randi são Uri Geller e Peter Popoff. O time de Randi, em várias ocasiões, convenceu cientistas sérios e bem-considerados que são psíquicos ou possuem outros poderes paranormais, Project Alpha, The Skeptical Inquirer Summer 1983 enquanto simplesmente usavam os truques de um mágico. Esses homens, entre outros, acreditam que, enquanto os cientistas são geralmente pessoas lógicas, não entendem os truques usado pelos mágicos e, portanto, ainda podem ser enganados por isso. Magia Magia é uma forma de esoterismo é um termo às vezes usado pelos crentes pagãos mais espirituais para o que acontece quando o pensamento mágico se torna religioso na natureza, mas não é "politicamente correto" chamá-lo de uma oração. Não deve ser confundido com a mágica do palco, onde todos sabem que é realmente um truque. (Claro que, como acontece com qualquer coisa com neopagãos, há várias sombras de crença aqui – Alguns pensam que tentar encontrar uma diferença em termos é ridículo). Lembre-se: é totalmente diferente da oração. Seja Honesto. Crowley Enquanto muitos neopagãos afirmam que a Magia é o termo "adequado", costumava-se distinguir a magia "real" da mágica do palco, o ponto foi, de fato, adicionado por Aleister Crowley nos primeiros anos da década de 1900 para sua religião Thelema. A distinção feita por Crowley foi que "a magia é a arte e a ciência de causar mudanças de acordo com a vontade". Ele argumentou que, em essência, isso fez de cada ato um ato mágico. Definições ainda mais recentes Como uma resposta ao fato de que a magia se tornou tão universal nessa definição como essencialmente sem sentido, sua definição foi ajustada mais tarde por Dion Fortune para "magia é a ciência e a arte de causar mudanças na consciência de acordo com a vontade". Nesse sentido, a magia é vista por seus praticantes como sendo qualquer prática, que vão desde a meditação transcendental até a fantasia fantástica com um punhado de cogumelos mágicos. Como tal, não é um sistema de crença em si, mas simplesmente a prática da alteração mental. Em última análise, por essa definição, os sistemas de aconselhamento psiquiátrico e psíquico estão sob sua missão, resultando em confusão considerável sobre se qualquer proponente que sugere uma visita aos encolhimentos (ou "colador de cabeças") deve ser tomado literalmente ou metaforicamente. Note-se que, por esta definição, "magia" existe unicamente no mundo físico e não é, de modo algum, uma definição sobrenatural. Mágica Antropológica Muitos antropólogos culturais usam o termo "magia" para descrever estruturas de crenças comuns encontradas entre as culturas. James Frazier geralmente é credenciado com a rotulagem dos diferentes tipos de "magia" encontrados nas culturas. Ele observou que a maioria das formas de sistemas de crenças e rituais poderia ser categorizada como "magia homeopática" ou "magia contagiosa". A magia homeopática baseia-se em percepções de semelhança entre objetos / procedimentos rituais e sobre o que eles dizem agir. A magia contagiosa baseia-se na crença de que os itens, uma vez em contato uns com os outros, mantêm algum tipo de essência do contato original. Uma boneca voodoo é um exemplo de magia homeopática, como se parece com o indivíduo a quem deveria afetar. A água benta é um exemplo de magia contagiosa, pois é a benção do sacerdote que alegadamente "santifica". Os antropólogos, então, usam o termo "magia", como uma categoria de crenças e / ou rituais, e não como um fenômeno sobrenatural. Isaac Bonewits surgiu com "leis" de magia em seu livro de 1971 Magic Real, que foram usados em um suplemento de RPG chamado Authentic Thaumaturgy que apresenta 26 "leis" de magia. A Lei do Conhecimento, do Autoconhecimento, da Causa e Efeito, da Sincronicidade, da Associação, da Similidade, do Contagion, da Atração Positiva, Atração Negativa, Nomes, Palavras de Poder, Personificação, Invocação, Evocação, Identificação, Dados Infinitos, Sentidos finitos, Universos Pessoais, Universos infinitos, Pragmatismo, Falhas verdadeiras, Síntese, Polaridade, Equilíbrio dinâmico, Perversidade e Unidade. "As Leis da Magia não são leis legislativas, mas, como as da física ou da harmonia musical, são observações práticas que se acumulam ao longo de milhares de anos, com uma semelhança notável em quase todas as culturas humanas conhecidas. Aqueles de vocês que preferem permanecer céticos quanto à realidade dos fenômenos psíquicos e os sistemas de magia desenvolvidos para controlá-los, pelo menos, encontrarão nessas Leis um guia interessante e detalhado sobre o que os psicólogos e antropólogos chamam de "design mágico" ou "pensamento mágico". Authentic Thaumaturgy. (1978, 1998) Steve Jackson Games ISBN 1-55634-360-4 Mesmo os céticos podem exibir crenças nessas formas de magia. Por exemplo, muitos céticos preferem um livro que foi assinado por seu autor, em vez de uma falsificação perfeita, e a maioria atribui-lhe mais valor. Embora se possa argumentar que isso é porque outros atribuem mais valor a ele, o contato físico com a assinatura real versus a falsificação perfeita é um exemplo de "magia contagiosa", aumentando o valor de algo independentemente do fato de que não há diferença inerente entre o genuíno e a falsificação. Da mesma forma, as pessoas serão mais propensas a avaliar trabalhos de um autor já famoso (ou seu descendente direto, como no caso de Adrian Conan Doyle), do que é "associação". Enquanto Brandon Sanderson apresentou "leis" em relação à magia, em relação à forma como a magia deve funcionar na ficção, e então, como é pensada para funcionar no mundo real. Lei de Clarke Em sua revisão de 1973 de "Hazards of Prophecy: The Failure of Imagination" (1962), Clarke declarou: "Qualquer tecnologia suficientemente avançada é indistinguível da magia". Enquanto os escritores anteriores sugeriram ideias semelhantes, como "Feitiçaria ao ignorante ... ciência simples aos aprendizes" Brackett, Leigh "The Sorcerer of Rhiannon", Astounding February 1942, p. 39. e "...uma performance que pode ser considerada como algo compreensível, mas que, nesses tempos primitivos, transcende o que é dito ser o que se sabe é o que quero dizer com magia" Fort, Charles (1932) Wild Talents, Clarke apresentou uma versão facilmente citável e compreensível termo. Clarke deu um exemplo da terceira lei quando ele disse que, enquanto ele "teria acreditado em alguém lhe contou em 1962 que haveria, algum dia, um objeto de tamanho de um livro capaz de manter o conteúdo de uma biblioteca inteira, ele nunca teria aceitado que o mesmo dispositivo poderia encontrar uma página ou palavra em um segundo e depois convertê-lo em qualquer tipo e tamanho de Albertus Extra Bold to Zurich Calligraphic", referindo-se a sua memória de "ver e ouvir máquinas linotipas que lentamente convertiam o chumbo derretido em contra-capas que exigiam dois homens para levá-las" Philip Gooden (2015). Skyscrapers, Hemlines and the Eddie Murphy Rule: Life's Hidden Laws, Rules and Theories. Bloomsbury Publishing. p. 83. ISBN 9781472915030. Exemplos similares apareceram na série Star Trek Next Generation. Em "Contagion" Picard fala sobre os Iconianos "viajaram sem o benefício das naves espaciais, simplesmente aparecendo do nada em planetas distantes". Quando Wesley comenta: "Parece mágico". Picard responde: "Bem, nós pareceríamos mágicos para as pessoas da Idade da Pedra". Em "Who Watches the Watchers", o conceito é explorado ainda mais: PICARD: Alguém inventou uma cabana. Alguém inventou um arco, que ensinou outros, que ensinaram seus filhos, que construíram uma cabana mais forte, construíram um arco melhor, que ensinavam aos seus filhos. Agora, Nuria, suponha que um dos seus ancestrais da caverna possa vê-lo como você é hoje. O que ele pensaria? NURIA: eu não sei. PICARD: '''Coloque-se em seu lugar. Você vê, ela não pode matar um cordão a uma grande distância. Você pode. Você tem um poder que ele não tem. '''NURIA: Somente porque eu tenho um arco. PICARD: Ele nunca viu um arco. Não existe em seu mundo. Para você, é uma ferramenta simples. Para ele, é mágico. Isso resultou em seu próprio conjunto de esoterismos como astronautas antigos que são usados para explicar incidentes como algo quase mágico ou sobrenatural. Observe que isso permite o uso de partes obscuras da ciência como explicações para a magia. Para além da Terceira Dimensão “Se uma criatura de uma quarta dimensão existisse, poderia, em nosso universo tridimensional, aparecer e se desmaterializar à vontade, mudar a forma de forma notável, arrancar-nos de quartos trancados e fazer-nos aparecer do nada.” '' -Carl Sagan Sagan, Carl (1980) ''Cosmos pg 219 O conceito de dimensões espaciais mais elevadas Isso não deve ser confundido com a noção de Einstein de um espaço-tempo 4D, em que o tempo é a quarta dimensão. permitiu que o "sobrenatural" efetivamente significasse algo parecido com "existente fora de nossa percepção" – abrindo, assim, os portões das inundações para todos os tipos – porque, supondo que isso seja correto, como você poderia dizer que essa magia não é o resultado de alguém que desafie os poderes quadrimensionais (ou superiores)? Felizmente, esse tipo de "raciocínio profundo" cai por terra no momento em que empregamos ferramentas básicas de raciocínio, como – neste caso – o requisito da falsificação, o ônus da prova e a Navalha de Occam. Links Externos * Miracle Mongers and Their Methods, por Harry Houdini, que expõe um grande número de truques mágicos. Referências